Secrets
by hipstergeek17
Summary: Hermione just had a drunk one night stand with her Potions teacher! They forget about it and move on with thier normal lives. But Wait! Hermione's pregnant...With Snapes' baby! Will Hermione keep it a Secret, or will he find out? Problems start to arise and it'll change their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry Professor, this was all a terrible mistake. I-I didn't know what I was doing." Hermione said frantically. Severus watched her pick her clothes off the ground, covering her feminine parts. Severus sat silently on the bed clutching the blanket against his bottom half, thinking about what they've just done. He had absolutely no idea what gone through his mind last night. Hell what ran through that young woman's mind. They were both drunk from the last year at Hogwarts party in The Three Broomsticks and one thing lead to another.

Why would she sleep with me? Severus thought. I'm a lonely, dark middle aged man that has no friends. What did she see in me? Other than my intelligence and my part I played in the Battle of Hogwarts. Or was she so drunk that she thought I was Ron or something. He shook of the thought as Hermione walked out the door of the room. This was the end of it, he wasn't going to hear about this again. It was just a one time thing; a one night stand is what most people call it. Severus groaned and got out of the bed. He picked up his clothes and started putting them on. He buttoned up his cloak and apparated back to Hogwarts.

.

.

.

.

"What was I thinking?! Hermione said out loudly as she walked back to the castle, ignoring the passersby looking weirdly at her. I can't believe I slept with... Professor Snape last night! I can't grasp the thought of having that kind of relation with him, and sex was too weird. Hermione thought in her mind. She was disappointed in herself, sleeping with a teacher.

Professor Snape was also the most feared teacher in Hogwarts. She knew Neville was terrified by him... But having a teacher vulnerable to you like that was pretty impressive. She also couldn't deny that that was the best sex she'd ever had. Hermione wasn't a virgin. She wasn't that goody two shoes everyone thought her as. Ron, Viktor, Oliver, and Cormac were nice guys and were okay in bed, but they were amateurs. Snape on the other hand clearly had experience (so she thought) and brought mind blowing sex! Hermione shook her head, ridding the dirty thoughts of her professor. She walked back into Hogwarts with a major hangover.

.

.

.

.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled as she saw Hermione walk into the Great Hall. She looked befuddled. Her clothes weren't on right. Her robe, skirt and jumper were wrinkled. As she walked through the Great Hall for breakfast everyone from each house were looking at her, snickering or looking confused on why the goody two shoes looked like a mess.

"Hermione! Where were you? I didn't see you come back last night from the party. I was worried." Ginny said quietly not wanting everyone to hear their conversation.

"I stayed in one of the rooms." Hermione explained. "I was drunk, I didn't have any energy to walk back to Hogwarts, so I rented a room and slept there for the night." She lied hoping that Ginny wouldn't get suspicious.

"I understand. Sorry for leaving you by yourself." Ginny apologized.

"It's okay. It wasn't that bad without you." Hermione chuckled tiredly.

She looked up from her food and absentmindedly look towards the teacher's table. She saw Dumbledore and Mcgonagall talking amongst each other smiling once in a while. She turned her head, seeing Professor Lupin talking to Professor Snape. They were talking in whispers. They looked like they were talking about something important. Probably just the end of the term exam. Just then Professor Snape look towards her and she froze as he look contently at her. He was mouthing a few words but she didn't understand what he was saying. She then noticed Professor Lupin turn to look at her. She looked away quickly, out of her Professor's eyes and focused back to her food.

Were they talking about her? Hermione thought. Maybe they noticed me looking at them. She went back to talking to Ginny, casually thinking about it in the back of her mind.

.

.

Severus apparated back to Hogwarts just in time for dinner. He walked through the Great Hall looking for the young woman. But to no avail she wasn't there. Maybe she's just walking back. Severus thought. He sat down in the only chair available; next to Remus.

"Good morning, Severus." Remus greeted him. "Had a fun night?" He said with a seductive tone in his voice. Severus clenched his teeth and fists at Remus' comment. Did he know about last night?

"It was okay." Severus answered dryly. "Okay?!" Remus exclaimed. "You spent a night with Miss Granger. It couldn't just be 'okay.'" He whispered.

"Miss Granger is nothing but a student to me-"

"Didn't look that way last night. You two seemed..really into each other." Remus said slowly. "Last night was the first time I saw Mr. grumpy Severus Snape smile towards a woman." He said pointing directly at him.

Merlin's Beard! How drunk was I? "Don't worry, no one saw except for a few professors. No students were there to see the 'show'. It was really late. But Headmaster saw so better watch out for his inevitable quirky remarks." Severus turned to look at Dumbledore and saw him smirk. He saw Dumbledore turn and look straight down the Great Hall still smirking.

"What the hell is he looking at?! He-" Severus stopped in his tracks as he saw Hermione walk into the Great Hall looking befuddled. Her clothes were all wrinkly. Remus then nudged him with his elbow. Severus turned and looked at him fiercely.

"So how's she in bed?" Remus whispered, smirking at his question. "None of your business werewolf." Severus spat. He continued to look at Hermione contently. Just then Hermione looked directly at him. He managed to keep eye contact with her. Answering the werewolf's stupid questions with no thought.

"What're you staring at?" Remus questioned as he turned around. He saw Hermione looking at Severus. She quickly turned and ate her food. Remus looked at her clothes and smirked turning towards Severus.

"Blimey Severus, what'd you do with her clothes?" Remus chuckled. Severus ignored him and continued looking at the young lady that caught his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: READ BEFORE READING THE CHAPTER! Please :)**_

 **Okay before you guys start reading, I just want to apologize in advance. You may notice that this chapter is** ** _VERY_** **short and I'm sorry about that. I reread what I've written so far and felt that the chapter you're about to read now,** **should've** **been in the first chapter to establish a cliffhanger. I'm going to post the 3rd chapter tomorrow as and antidote for my foolishness. I'm very sorry, but please enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reading! :)**

Days and weeks passed since that night at The Three Broomsticks. Hermione and Severus ignored each other, forgot the incident that happened just weeks ago. Both didn't talk about the incident amongst one another nor act differently during class. Though seeing the person you had a intimate night with, was awkward many times.

Hermione on the other hand started feeling...different. She noticed that she wasn't herself lately. She wasn't raising her hand constantly at her Professor's questions during every class, she felt weak and sick, and she started to sleep earlier. Hermione shook it off and carried on with her life, trying to be normal as always.

Ginny had noticed her best friend's changes and felt that something was wrong. Hermione was always up and going in the morning, always shaking Ginny up when all she wanted to do was sleep. Now she was the one to wake her up while Hermione complained groggily. At the feast Hermione would always talk and eat slowly to her best friends. Now all Hermione does is chow down her food once she got a hold of it. On some days she would find Hermione running to the bathroom and being in there for moments of time. When Ginny asked what was wrong, the same reply would come up "I ate too much!" She implied that something was wrong with her friend but never figured out what.

.

.

The next morning Ginny woke up to the sound of retching. It was Hermione. She ran to the bathroom to accompany Hermione. She opened the door to the bathroom to see her friend leaning against the toilet vomiting every 5 seconds or so. She looked like a mess. Hermione's hair was all frizzled up. Her clothes were wrinkly and it smelled pungent in the bathroom.

"Mione! Are you okay? What happened?" Ginny fretted. She kneeled down next to her best friend and patted her back comfortably. Hermione continued to vomit into the toilet groaning in pain. She finally stopped vomiting after a few minutes and got a towel to wipe her mouth.

"I'm sorry Ginny, I haven't been myself lately. I feel sick constantly. I don't know what's wrong." Hermione cried. Ginny hugged her reassuringly, patting her back. "Come on, let's take you to Madam Pomfrey, she'll know what to do. Maybe she'll give you some potions to take." Hermione nodded slowly. Ginny helped her stand up and they slowly walked to the hospital wing.

They got there and explained what was happening to Hermione. "Your symptoms sounds vaguely familiar, I just hope its not true." Madame Pomfrey grimaced. She rummaged through her cupboards and got out a small container and handed it to Hermione. "Here you must pee in this container. I'm going to need a sample." Hermione took it and went to the bathroom.

Hermione came back a few minutes later holding the container filled with urine and handed it to Madame Pomfrey. "Wait here." She took it and went off into her office. Ginny and Hermione waited patiently for the nurse to come back with answers.

A few minutes later, she walked out of the office holding some sort of white stick in her hands. The two girls looked at the facial expression of the nurse, seeing that she was surprised. She handed the stick to Hermione. She saw that it had two lines upon it. Uh-Oh. This can't be what she thinks it is. Before she made any speculations, Madame Pomfrey cleared her throat and both girls turned to her.

"Miss Granger dear, You're pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione looked at the pregnancy test in her hands carefully. She couldn't grasp that she was pregnant. Ginny look at the test carefully also. She couldn't believe her eyes. Her friend was pregnant.

"I-I'm pregnant?" Hermione said terrified at the thought. "Yes my dear, that test is 100% accurate." She pointed her wand at Hermione's belly and mouthed an incantation to herself. The wand tip glowed blue. Hermione looked at it figuring out what it meant.

"Yes you are pregnant Miss Granger. According to my wand seems you're 6 weeks pregnant. May I ask who the father is?"

6 weeks? That was the week of the last year at Hogwarts party. Severus! Hermione thought. Severus must be the father. She couldn't say it though. "Uhh I think I would not want to expose who the father is right now Madame Pomfrey. Sorry" She said quietly hoping she would understand.

"I understand Miss Granger. Are you going to tell him you're expecting?"

"I don't know, we have a complicated relationship." Hermione explained. Severus and her did not make any contact since that night at the three broomsticks. She didn't even know if Severus was capable to be a father. He hated children. He always bullied and treated them lowly. Who's not to say he'll treat her child like that. Hermione didn't want to expose her child to that behaviour and experience it. "Honestly Madame Pomfrey, I don't think he wants to be a father."

"Well, even if he doesn't want to be father, he has the right to know."

"Yes I know. I just don't know how to break the news to him." Hermione said sadly. Madame Pomfrey patted her on the back. "If you need any help I'm here to guide you." "Thanks." Hermione smiled up at her.

"Now you two better get going. You have classes later." Madame Pomfrey handed Hermione a vial of potion. "Here take this when you start to feel sick. It'll ease your pain." Hermione took it and smiled at the nurse. "Thanks Madam Pomfrey." She said as her and Ginny walked out the door.

"Hermione.. you're pregnant." Ginny said as they walked back to the dorms. "Are you okay?"

"I honestly don't know what to think Ginny. I mean this is a big thing. I'm carrying a baby as of this moment. I can't grasp the thought that I'm gonna be a mother!" Hermione cried. As she thought of this, she started to break down. She wasn't ready for motherhood. She was 18 for Merlin's sake! Ginny pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back.

"I'll be here for you Hermione." Ginny reassured. She pointed at her belly and looked at her. If this buggers father isn't there for you, I will, I promise." Ginny said as she smiled.

"Thanks Ginny." Hermione sniffled. She was glad that her friend wasn't going to leave her alone to care for herself and the baby.

"Well speaking of fathers, do you know who the father is?" Ginny asked wanting to know the million dollar answer. She hoped that it wasn't Ron. Even if he was her brother he was too immature to be a father.

"Yes I know.. I think. I don't want to expose him out yet. Maybe after graduation I'll tell him and everyone else. But right now, I would want to keep it to myself." Hermione disclosed.

"I understand Hermione, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm just not ready to accept that I'm growing a life inside me." Hermione chuckled. They arrived in their room and got ready for classes.

.

.

.

.

Few weeks passed by after Hermione found out she was pregnant. She was now 14 weeks pregnant and Hermione was going through some changes. She started to get "bigger". Her hips and chest were wider, breasts were swelling up. Not only physical changes, but emotional changes as well. She went through mood swings, hot flashes, cravings for unusual food choices. Hermione once ordered the house elves to bring her a Chicken Alfredo pasta and tub of strawberry ice cream. She would also cry in the most unusual places for no reason. She once cried during class and the quidditch game. Everyone became more and more suspicious on why the school's brightest witch was acting not so bright.

Everyone including Severus was getting quite suspicious about her sudden actions. He noticed her crying in his class a few times. He didn't even insult her for her to act like that! He also noticed her in the Great Hall eating 2 platefuls of food during the feast. Breakfast and Dinner. She was getting quite big with all the food she was consuming. He always wondered why this sudden change. Was she depressed? Well many people eat to cast away their problems. But it wasn't Hermione. She would probably hex someone if she was depressed. He didn't know what was going on so he vowed to found out why the young witch was acting this way.

.

.

.

.

It was another day at Hogwarts. Everyone gathered in the Great Hall for the daily dinner feast. As usual Hermione chucked a plateful of food onto her plate and started eating hungrily.

"Hermione! Blimey you're eating like mad!" Ron exclaimed he was surprised that his best friend was eating so desperately.

"I'm just hungry! Can't you just accept that Ron?!" Hermione shouted. This earned looks from a few students and Professors. "Bloody hell, Calm down Hermione. I was just surprised." He said gently, wanting to calm her nerves.

"Sorry Ron. I'm just so easily offended recently, I hope you understand." Hermione apologized, resting her head upon his shoulder. Ron brought her into an embrace and chuckled.

"Even if we're not together anymore, I'm still here for you Hermione." Hermione laughed at his cheesy comment. Ron ruffled her hair in response. Everyone watch as the two best friends messed around with each other in awe.

.

.

Severus discreetly watched as Hermione walked into the Great Hall, sitting next to that Weasley, and Potter. Severus always found himself looking at the young woman. In the back of his mind, he was growing more fond of the girl. He slowly became jealous of those two boys who always hung around with her. He shook away the thought of her and carried on with his dinner.

"Does Hermione look a little bigger to you?" Remus whispered as he tapped his shoulder to Severus who was quietly eating his dinner. "Why do you care wolf?" He whispered back. "In class she seems a lot different. She's crying, she's not raising her hand as always, and if you've noticed, she's eating a lot." Remus explained looking at the girl. They both looked at Hermione who was wolfing down her food hungrily.

It was true, he did notice these changes with the brightest witch of the school. He went back to eating his food in silence when he overheard Hermione shout.

"Can't you just accept that Ron?!" Hermione shouted. Severus widened his eyes at the girl's shout. Everyone turned and looked at her in surprise. Even the headmaster himself. No one ever heard her shout in public before. He noticed her start tearing up and laid her head against her best friend.

Severus shifted in his chair, clearly uncomfortable of the sight he was witnessing. He felt a pang of jealousy hit him. Seeing the girl he liked rest her head on that Weasley.

Liked?! Severus thought. Why would he like that insufferable know it all? She was intolerable, famous, smart...beautiful. Severus shook his head at the thought and continued to watch the two best friends mess around happily.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione was now 19 weeks pregnant. She started to develop a bulging belly. She had to ask Madame Pomfrey to put a concealing charm on her so no one would notice her belly and suspect that she was pregnant. Not now of course. She was still getting bigger and hormonal. That meant cravings, hot flashes, tears and of course, sexual desire. ;)

.

.

"Today you will be producing Felix Felicis. Or as many of you may call it, Liquid Luck. You have till the end of class to complete it. I expect it to be complete since now all of you are 7th years I think you are capable of doing just that" Snape said sternly to his 7th year class. It consisted of both Gryffindors and Slytherins. The two enemy houses. He marched back to his desk and began grading papers. He went through most of the papers and gave them all P's. He felt that all of them deserved P's. It was poorly written and none of them made any sense. They were 7th years for Merlin's sake. They should be experts at writing essays.

Just then he heard glass break. He looked up, his eyes filled with rage and saw that Miss Granger dropped vials of various ingredients. He stood up suddenly and walked towards Hermione who was on the floor trying to clean it up by hand. Everyone knew Severus didn't approve of using Scourgify to clean messes in his classroom.

"Miss Granger are you capable of NOT dropping anything?" He spat out. He noticed orbs forming in her eyes. For Merlin's sake she's going to start crying again.

"Sorry Professor Snape." She whimpered, tears rolled down her cheek. He felt a sense of empathy for her. He was the meanest teacher of Hogwarts! He couldn't act soft for a girl and ruin his demeanour.

"5 points from Gryffindor." All the Gryffindors in the class groaned quietly. The Slytherins especially Draco Malfoy snickered at their head of house punishing their enemy house. "And a detention tonight after the feast Miss Granger." Severus added. He quickly turned and walked back to his desk going back to grade the student's papers.

.

.

Hermione walked into Potions class with her best friends Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. Professor Snape wasn't in yet so everyone got to their seats talking and laughing amongst each other waiting for their teacher.

The door slammed open and slammed shut as Professor Snape walked into class. Why does he always have to make such a dramatic entrance? Hermione thought as her professor turned to face them giving instructions.

"Today you will be producing Felix Felicis. Or as many of you may call it, liquid luck. You have till the end of class to complete it." He said sternly. After he said his little lecture, everyone got up and gathered their ingredients, and necessities needed to make the potion. Hermione went into the cupboard and grabbed all the ingredients, which most were in glass vials so she would have to be careful. She set them down unto the table reading of the book and what to do.

She reached for one of the vials that was next to her, still looking at the book and she knocked the vials down on the floor. Everyone turned and looked towards her finding out what had happened. Shit! I'm going to be in trouble. Hermione thought. She got out of her seat and used a cloth to clean the liquids and picked up the shattered glass bits. Tears formed in her eyes. I'm such a mess, she thought as she saw Professor Snape walking towards her. She could tell he was furious with her from the way his eyes looked. It was filled with rage.

"Miss Granger are you capable of NOT dropping anything?" He spat out. More tears began to form in her eyes. Then, a tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm sorry Professor Snape." The girl whimpered. More tears began sliding down her face like waterfalls. "5 points from Gryffindor." He announced. She heard all the Gryffindors groan and heard all the Slytherins laugh. "And a detention with me tonight after the feast Miss Granger." He added. She quietly agreed and nodded at his request as he walked away.

Why does he always do that? 5 points from Gryffindor, 10 points from Gryffindor. Hermione mocked. It's like he favours Slytherin more. Professor Mcgonagall isn't like that fortunately, no matter what house you were in youll get points taken out of. Even if she's head of Gryffindor house she'll still threaten to take points of her own house if Gryffindors didn't behave.

She cleaned up her mess on the ground. She was in excruciating pain. She couldn't bend down low because of her of her belly, but she had to try if she didn't want to risk anyone finding out about it. After cleaning her mess, she started on the potion again. She followed all the steps, but unfortunately the bell rang and everyone started to turn in their "completed" potions. She had nothing. She wasn't done.

"Scourgify." Hermione whispered cleaning up the lab and the cauldron. She turned in the empty vial to Professor Snape without him noticing and quickly left for her next class.

.

.

The bell rang and everyone turned in their completed potions to Snape's desk and quickly left, afraid of the Potion master himself. Severus picked up each vial of Felix Felicis and graded it on appearance and smell. Severus cringed as he went through his student's potions. Some had consistency of goo, some smelled like so fowl like rotten eggs, some even had bits and pieces in them. He gave all these potions a P or T. Only a small amount of students got A's or E's. Hermione was one of those people. He then got to a vial with Hermione's name on it. To his surprise it was completely empty. She had turned in an incomplete potion! Now this wasn't her. She would've turned it in before the bell rang. He would have to talk to the Gryffindor herself tonight for some answers.

.

.

"Miss Granger, I believe you are serving detention to me tonight." Severus noted as he saw Hermione walking in front of him. "Of course Professor. Let me just leave my bag in my room-"

"That won't be necessary Miss Granger. You can leave your stuff in the lab while you serve detention with me." Snape interjected. He motioned Hermione to walk in front of him and she rolled her eyes. She bid her friends goodbye and walked to the His room.

Severus watched her as they walked to the his chambers in silence. His gaze traveled up and down her plump body, casually stopping at her 'bottom'. They swayed left and right as she walked and he was distracted at this sight. He closed his eyes tightly getting rid of the image from his mind. He was a teacher for Merlin's sake! He was supposed to act professional. They got to the door of the his chambers and he unlocked it, then walking to his desk and slammed a small stack of papers on the table.

"You will be grading all of these for today's detention." He said sternly as he passed her one of his grading quills. Hermione looked at the stack of essays that were stacked before her. All of these?! It was going to take a long time for her to grade all of this.

"All of this?! It's going to take hours Professor!" She exclaimed.

"Then I suggest you start grading the papers, now." He grimaced. Severus walked to the back of the room gripping a book in his hands and sat on one of his chairs reading the book.

Hermione huffed at defeat as she grabbed the paper from the top of the stack. She started reading each of the essays, occasionally putting marks and grades on each paper.

About 2 hours had passed and Hermione was about 10 essays away from finishing grading each paper. Just then she started to feel a grumble and curdle in her stomach. She clenched her fists and teeth, breathing in slowly ignoring the sudden pain she had felt. She was determined to finish grading all the papers so she could go back to her dorm. Hermione tried to focus back into grading the papers. Her stomach wasn't having it unfortunately. Hermione felt the vomit climb up her throat, wanting to come out of her body.

"Pr-professor Sn-snape?" She said gently, loud enough for him to hear her. He put down the book looking what the young witch wanted. "What?" He hissed.

"Do you have a bathroom in here? I really need to use it." Severus could her the franticness in her voice. "Quickly." She interjected. He pointed to the right of him and saw her bolt from her seat and ran towards the bathroom.

He looked at her as she ran passed him confusingly. She opened it and slammed the door. Why had she needed to use the bathroom? Can't that girl hold in her bladder for a few more minutes? Then at that thought, Severus was going to be proved wrong when he heard the woman start retching. Severus rushed to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Hermione are you okay?" He said concerningly. That was the first time he used Hermione's name instead of "Miss Granger".

"Y-yeah.. I'm just feeling a bit sick."

"Well let me in and I'll help you." Severus insisted as he stood against the bathroom door.

"I look like a mess Professor, you don't want to see me like this." She explained. Retching right after she spoke.

"Nonsense, I'm your teacher, and I should be helping you. Now please let me in."

Severus heard the door start to unlock and saw it open slightly. He pushed open the door carefully. Once the door was fully open, he saw Hermione leaning against the toilet with her hair and clothes all ruffled up. She started to vomit again. She leaned her head against the toilet bowl and regurgitated all the thing she ate at the feast down the toilet. He wanted to comfort her so he hesitantly put his hand on her back rubbing it slightly.

When she was done vomiting, Severus pulled her hair into a ponytail. He got a piece of cloth wetted it and sat back down next to Hermione. He told her to face him and wiped her mouth and chin free of the vomit. While he was doing this he noticed that she was staring straight at him. He casually glanced at her eyes and he gently wiped her mouth. When he was done he washed up looking at Hermione who was smiling to herself.

"What are you smiling at Miss Granger?" He asked as he sat down on the bathroom floor right across from her.

"I just want to say thank you for taking care of me while I was.. you know. I really appreciate it." She said with a smile. He smirked at her and replied. "I'm simply your teacher its my job to take care of students." She laughed out loud at his comment and he had a questioned face. "What's so funny?"

"You Severus Snape do not 'care' for your students." She chuckled. She called him by his first name! She was merely a student. She couldn't call him by his first name.

"It'll be wise if you don't call me by my first name Miss Granger." He jeered.

"Well don't call me by my first name too." She huffed. Call her by her first name? Oh. He did.

"It merely slipped out of my mouth-"

"It slipped out of my mouth as well, Severus." She joked. What was wrong with her? She was definitely acting different as usual. She was talking back at him, with a hint of seductiveness.

"Why are you acting like this?" Severus asked as he moved a bit closer. He was going to find out why she was acting so differently lately.

"Acting like what?" She questioned back. She didn't know what he was talking about. She was acting normal.

"You talking seductively, you crying in class, eating mountains of food, not raising you hand when I ask difficult questions anymore? I've been observing you lately Miss Granger and you've been acting quite different between the past few months."

"You _**observe**_ me?" Hermione said in disbelief. She didn't believe he was watching her contently these past months.

"Not only me Miss Granger, but the whole school too. Now tell me, I need to know."

"I can't." She quickly said. "It's.. It's private."

"Private Miss Granger? Nothing is private in this school, you should know that. Now tell me what's going on with you?" He started to lean closer to her. "I- I'm, I'm-" She watched as he nodded looking at her eyes and leaning a bit closer. She had to get out of this, she didn't want him to find out just yet. She didn't know what to do, she had to change the subject and quickly. Without thinking, she lunged her face forward and crashed her lips onto his.


	5. Chapter 5

He leaned closer, attempting to scare to tell her the truth, but instead, she crashed her lips against his. He was surprised at the sudden contact, his eyes had widened. He didn't know what to do. He was getting used to it and started closing his eyes and moving his lips against hers.

He started moving! Oh Merlin! He was kissing her back. She did not expect this. This was not a good way to change the subject. She thought he would push her away once they touched lips, but now he was getting into it. His lips were soft and gentle. Other than the other boys she dated who kissed with need. Severus gently moved with the kiss. She started to get into the kiss and kissed him back as well. She was horny and she knew that.

Severus wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up from the bathroom floor and set her on the sink. He kicked the door closed, Hermione chuckling at his actions. She wrapped her arm on his neck and one hand ran through his soft black locks.

Severus ran his hand up and down her body casually stopping at the hem of her jumper. He slid his hands inside her jumper and under shirt, rubbing his thumb against the bottom of her bra. He moved his lips and started to kiss her chin, her jaw, and finally her neck. She moaned when his lips touched her sensitive skin. He smiled as he kissed her neck and started to lift both her jumper and under shirt. Hermione lifted her arms willingly and Severus pulled the garment over her. He went back to kissing her on the lips.

She started to unbutton his black jacket. She did it swiftly and shrugged it off him. Next was his white collared shirt. She groaned at the number of layers this man wore. she stopped kissing him, trying to unbutton his collared shirt. She shooked trying to remove the buttons. He noticed her struggle and took her hands off carefully and unbuttoned it himself. He took of the shirt and shrugged it off and kicked it across the bathroom.

Hermione ran her hands against his chest as he kissed down her. He unclasped her bra with precision and threw it away. He kissed his way down to her breast and took it into his mouth. She moaned at the sudden contact. She felt as she was in heaven. Severus carried her out of the bathroom and into his room.

He unzipped his pants, sliding that and his boxers off and she slid off her skirt and knickers. They were completely naked and looked at each other with lust, drunk with love. They made love until they were exhausted. As they came down from their high, Hermione snuggled against his warm and toned chest. He wrapped his arms around her keeping her safe and sound and they peacefully went to sleep on the Potion Master's bed.

.

.

.

.

Severus woke up, finding his arm wrapped around someone. He looked beside him and saw the young woman in his bed. He sighed at the sight of her. She was beautiful. The duvet was covering the bottom half of her body so her breasts and stomach were showing. Her breast looked larger. Large for a young women. His gaze went down her body and stopped at her belly. It looked swollen. He rubbed his hands against her stomach and she started to shift with a small smile on her lips. She blinked awake and saw his face looking down at her. She grabbed his hands and shoved them off of her and started to get out of bed. Severus grabbed her arm as Hermione tried to escape.

"Stay….please." He begged. Hermione was surprised. Severus never begged anyone to do anything. "Why?" She breathed. "I'm sorry Professor Snape. I didn't mean to sleep with you again."

"Why'd you do it then? Kiss me?" He hissed. He wanted what ran through her mind when she kissed him. She couldn't just leave after all of this. There must be something between them because it wasn't just a student-teacher relationship.

"I was trying to distract you! You were pressuring me. I didn't know what to do." She explained. He huffed and looked down to her belly.

"Why is your belly like that? It looks swollen." He asked as he pointed at Hermione's belly. "Did you get hurt? Did I hurt you?" He said worryingly. She stayed silent. Oh No. The concealment charm was not on. It was only effective every 15 hours and she had past that time. He was going to find out. Hermione thought. Was she ready to tell him she was pregnant with his baby?

"Hermione tell me if I hurt you or are you hiding something. You can't hide whatever you're hiding, everyone is going to ask you and never leave you alone. So tell me what's going on with you? Please tell me." He placed his hand on her face, rubbing her cheek with his thumb. Hermione started tearing up. She was scared to tell him, but he had the right to know.

"I-I-I'm…..Pregnant."

.

.

Pregnant? The woman was pregnant?! It was probably that Weasley's baby. Severus pulled his hand off her cheek and looked at her with anger.

"Pregnant with Ron's baby aren't you?" He spat " Or that stupid Cormac." She looked furious at his comment. She didn't even tell him who the father was and he was making speculations.

"Ron and I aren't together anymore if you observed and I'm not in terms with Cormac." She uttered shooting him an angry look. He looked back at her and stood up from the bed, picking his clothes of the ground and putting them on.

"I can't believe you're so naive and put yourself through this. That's very foolish of you Hermione. You're 18 for Merlin's sake!" Severus hissed. He was angry that Hermione was pregnant. She wasn't mature enough to be a mother. He was also beginning to feel jealous on the man who made the witch pregnant. Hermione was angry that Severus called her foolish. She connected her hand onto his cheek with all the force she had. Her slap would leave a red mark on his face for the whole day. He looked at her with rage while he held his hand onto his cheek in pain.

"I didn't even tell you who the father is and you're saying I'm immature and naive." She retorted.

"Well you're both immature for sleeping together and getting pregnant in the first place. Have you ever heard of the contraception spell?" He spat.

"This is why I didn't want to tell the father, he was going to act like this anyway." Severus heard her mumble. He was confused at the comment. What did she mean by that?

"What did you say?"

"I said this is why I didn't want to tell the father, because he would act this way." She spat as she poked his chest. Severus was speechless, he didn't know what she had meant by that. "Yes, Severus, you are the father of this child." He stared at her in awe. He was the father? This couldn't be happening. "Who's the immature one now?" Hermione taunted.

"N-no I-I can't be."

"I'm 19 weeks pregnant Severus, which is approximately four months. Four months ago was the last year at Hogwarts party, and we both know what happened that night." Severus looked at her regretting everything he said and did.

"I'm sorry I put you through this I-"

"What's done is done. All I'm asking you is are you ready to be a parent?" She asked as she put her clothes back on.

"I-I don't know. I've never thought I would become a parent. This was all a mistake." He said as he paced around the room with his hands through his hair.

"Oh okay, I understand. You don't want to care for me and our child. You just think that this is all a mistake. I get it." Hermione said dryly. Severus realised what he had said came out wrong.

"No, no I didn't mean it like that."

"I think you do mean it like that, you don't want to raise our child because it was a mistake. Fine I'll leave alone and you won't find yourself making mistakes again." She spat angrily passing by him heading towards the door.

"Hermione-" Severus called out he walked towards her but she slammed the door on his face and left. Severus sighed and leaned his forehead against the door. He didn't mean to say what he had said. He was happy she was expecting, it was just unexpected. He turned around, got dressed and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast.

.

.

.

.

She can't believe he said that. 'It was a mistake.' Hermione mocked. If he wasn't ready to be a parent then fine by her, her friends could help bring up the baby instead of that bastard. She walked to the Hospital Wing to get a concealment charm put on her. She walked in greeting Madame Pomfrey as usual.

"Ah Hermione! Morning. Wondered where you were." She greeted.

"I.. woke up late." Hermione grumbled. Madame Pomfrey knew there was something going on with the young witch by the tone of her voice and how she looked; disheveled.

"Come sit down for a moment." Madame Pomfrey said as she patted a seat next to her. Hermione complied and walked towards her slumping into the seat both sadly and madly. "Okay tell me what's wrong Hermione."

"How do you know there's something wrong?" Hermione asked.

"First you come late, you come into the Hospital wing at exactly at 7:10 before breakfast starts. Secondly, I could hear a hint of irritation and rage in your voice. You're not smiling. Now tell me what happened."

"I told him."

"Told him…?"

"I told the father and he didn't take it well." Hermione cried. She suddenly started crying and leaned on Madame Pomfrey's shoulder. She rubbed her back while she cried.

"Hermione, I know it's hard for men to accept something they're not ready for. Just give it sometime and he'll come running to you and apologize."

"I don't think he'll ever do that, Madame Pomfrey. He told me it was a mistake and it hurt me." Hermione said as she choked on her tears. She cried harder as she thought about Severus yelling at her and saying that sleeping with her and getting her pregnant was a mistake. It was life. You make mistakes. Maybe Severus wasn't ready to accept that.

"I know, I know. Its hard to accept what he might've said to you. In time he might come back and realize it wasn't a mistake." Madame Pomfrey said as she patted her back. Hermione straightened up and wiped her tears with her robe.

"Okay Madame Pomfrey. But I'm still mad at him." Hermione said as she crossed her arms and slightly chucked. Madame Pomfrey smiled and nodded at her.

"I think being mad at him will bring him back to you." She smiled. Hermione smiled back at her comment. Madame Pomfrey then put a concealment charm upon her. Hermione stood up greeted Madame Pomfrey a goodbye and walked down to the Great Hall.

.

.

She walked into the Great Hall feeling a bit better from her talk with Madame Pomfrey but she was still angry at Severus. She got to the table and slumped into the chair next to Ron and Harry. They looked at each other then back to their food. They didn't want to anger their friend who already looked kind of furious.

"So everything alright you two?" She huffed.

"Y-yeah everything's alright. What about you?" Ron answered.

"Fine." She replied. Just then she saw Severus walk into the Great Hall and rolled her eyes. Right now she didn't want to see his face.

.

.

Severus saw Hermione and instantly knew she was furious at him. He tried not to look at her, continuing walking to the Head Table. On the way there, he noticed students and some staff members looking at him and whispering, pointing at the mark on his face. He was going to deal with this all day. He rolled his eyes and carried on. He sat down next to Remus as usual.

"Mate what happened to your face?" Remus asked. Severus could tell that Remus was holding in his laugh.

"None of your business Lupin." He spat without looking at him.

"Ahh I get it an argument with the missus, I understand." He chuckled looking at Hermione implying she was the 'missus'. Severus rolled his eyes and shook his head at him. "She is not my missus or anything close to that. She's merely a student I hate." Remus chuckled making Severus give him a confused look.

"And because you hate her so much, you decided to punish her last night." H-how did he know about last night?! Severus thought. Merlin! This wolf knew everything that was happening in Hogwarts.

"H-how did you know?" Severus stuttered.

"Severus my chambers are literally five feet from yours. You honestly think I couldn't hear your guy's 'moans of pleasure'?" He whispered. "Luckily I'm the only one whose chambers are in the dungeons. Don't want Mcgonagall to find out you're fucking her student." Remus whispered. Severus blushed and looked at Hermione who was still looking angry. His blush faded and went back to looking angry

"Don't use that word ever. Werewolf." He huffed. Remus chuckled. "Well it's true Severus, you are sleeping with her."

"I'm not anymore, it was a mistake."

"Mistake?! You were moaning each other's name for Merlin's sake. Loudly." Severus was embarrassed that Remus actually heard and was now talking about last night.

"It's over now, we will not be seeing each other anytime soon..unfortunately." Severus mumbled under his breath.

"Awww poor Severus. Well if you need relationship advice don't be afraid to ask me. How do you think I won Tonk's heart?" He said playfully as he winked. I rolled my eyes. Does this man really think he can help me with relationships? I can do things on my own. I'm an independent man. I don't need some werewolf telling me what to do. Severus thought.

"I don't need your help, Lupin." He scoffed.

"Okay Snape. Just don't come crying to me when you need help." Remus added.

"Don't worry I won't." Severus reassured him. He knew he didn't need his help. That's what he thought.


	6. Chapter 6

The bell rang for first class. All the students and staff stood up to go to their first classes. Hermione, Ron and Harry all walked to their first class, Transfiguration. Then, Astronomy, History of Magic, DADA, and lastly Potions. Honestly Hermione didn't want to go to potions and see Snape's face. She was furious at him. But she had to. She decided to calm down and just stay in the low for now.

Hermione walked into Potions to find that Snape wasn't in yet. He always wanted to create a dramatic entrance which secretly annoyed her. She rolled her eyes and began to talk to Ron and Harry laughing along the way. Snape entered through the door slamming the door after him.

"Miss Granger that's 5 points from Gryffindor."He said as he walked across the room. Hermione looked up in disbelief at Severus.

"For what?" She said loudly earning looks from her classmates.

"For talking in class without permission."

"You weren't here. If you looked around, clearly everyone else was talking too." She argued.

"That's another 5 points and you just earned yourself a detention."

"Why are you doing this?! Ive never done anything wrong why can't you punish Draco?" She pointed at him who was bullying a student behind him. He turned around at the sound of his name and looked at Hermione angrily.

"Unlike you Draco can behave like an excellent student." Severus replied with a smirk on his face. Hermione looked at Draco and he was smiling at her, clearly happy at Snape's comment about him.

"He was just bullying a student just moments ago. Didn't you see that?"

"I didn't witness anything suspicious about Mr. Malfoy. I did notice your unethical behaviour during my class."

She looked at Snape and stood up wanting to slap his face. She saw the mark she left and smirked. Ron and Harry held her arms as she tried to wiggle away from their grip.

"Hermione calm down, fighting him won't work, you might get expelled." Ron whispered in her ear. He was right, slapping him won't do anything but make the situation worse. She calmed down and slumped into her chair putting her face into Ron's chest as he wrapped his hands around her.

"That's another detention with me Miss Granger for attempting to hurt a teacher." He spat. Hermione just snuggled toward Ron more. Class went by slowly. They just had study hall and Hermione just sat down looking at her book. Once in a while Ron, Harry or someone would pat her on the back trying to cheer her up. The bell rang and everyone started to clean up their stuff and head out the door quickly. Harry and Ron waited outside for Hermione as she packed her bag. She was one of the last people to head out. She glared at Snape before walking out the door.

"Don't forget your detention with me tonight Miss Granger." Severus called out. Hermione looked back at him to see him not looking at her, she walked out and mumbled an "okay". She walked with Ron and Harry to the common room.

When they arrived at the Gryffindor Common Room, she bid them goodbye and ran straight to her room. She snuggled into her bed (still in her school robes) and started crying.

She was hurt that Snape made her go through all of this. She was carrying his baby, and he was treating her like shit. She had to go to his rooms for detention too. She began crying again stopping once it was time for the feast.

.

.

.

.

Hermione walked into the dungeons to do Snape's detention. She didn't want to see Snape again. She was furious at how he acted in the morning and during Potions class. She realized she would be alone with him. No one would find out if she slapped him again. She smirked and started to compose a plan to get revenge from him.

She knocked on the door and heard Snape yell "It's open." She opened the door and sat on the chair next to him knowing what to do. She took the papers and started to grade them.

Severus was surprised she knew what to do. He got up to sit in the back and he continued to read his book constantly glancing at her. He couldn't deny he was ecstatic about her carrying his child. But she was mad at him for saying what he said earlier and he was going to apologize.

After an hour, Hermione was done. She put down the quill and walked towards him.

"I'm done, what do I do next Professor?" She said almost seductively this was part of her plan to tease him and confront him and make him feel what she felt; hurt.

"Nothing you may go now Miss Granger." Severus said as he scooted back a little.

"Are you sure? Don't want to punish me for my behaviour earlier during class? I want to act more like Draco. Please teach me Professor." Hermione went on as she got closer to him.

"This is not an appropriate time Miss Granger. I think you should g-go." He said as she put her hands on both sides of the arm rests on the chair. "I know you want this Professor. Don't deny it. Your eyes say much more." She mused as she breathed against his neck. He moaned quietly and closed his eyes. She smiled evilly knowing her plan was working. She felt him put his hands upon her waist. He started to pull her into a kiss, closing his eyes and pulling her forward. Hermione raised her hand and slapped him on the face. He opened his eyes quickly and saw Hermione looking at him angrily.

"What was that for?" He shouted. His face was pounding with pain. He touched the place where she hit him and it stung. He looked at her with rage demanding what was the meaning of that.

"That's for hurting me you bastard!" Before Severus could answer she yelled again. "You're killing my baby by making hurting me. You know how it hurt me when you told me that my baby was a mistake?! And you topped it all off with humiliating me during class. I cried in my room after that. You don't know how much you hurt people even me." Hermione explained. She started tearing up. She wanted Severus to feel her pain and be sympathetic towards her. Maybe he wasn't capable of doing that. He would stay that heartless greasy git that she grew up knowing forever.

Severus looked at her as she said these things. He felt bad for doing this to her. He didn't know that it was hurting her. After she was done talking, he walked towards her and hugged her tightly as she resisted. "Get off me! Get off me! Get..off..me…" She cried as he hugged her tightly without letting her go. Hermione cried into his chest.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I didn't realise what I was doing had hurt you. I was just angry at myself for telling you it was a mistake. Sometimes when I'm angry or sad I turn dark and cold. I'm telling you now Hermione, it's not a mistake. It's a privilege. I'm so happy that out of everyone, you are the mother of my child. You are intelligent, funny and beautiful. I want to be their for yo-...our child... If you'll let me. I promise to care for both of you." Hermione sniffled and slightly smiled.

"Really? You promise you'll always be there?"

" **Always**." Severus said as he smiled. He kissed her forehead sealing the promise. They sat on the floor in each other's arms until Hermione fell fast asleep. Severus smiled to himself picking Hermione up bridal style. Her head rested against his chest as he carried her to his room. He opened the door slowly, walking in and placing her onto his bed. He got in next to her after shedding his robe and trousers off leaving him in a white shirt and his boxers. He pulled up the covers, hugging her and fell fast asleep in happiness for the first time.

.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione opened her eyes and saw Severus' eyes right in front of her. She smiled which caused him to smile as well.

"Morning, Love." He greeted. She smiled brightly giving him a kiss on his nose. "Morning, Severus." She greeted back. "And that didn't just slip out of my mouth." She added giggling after. Severus chuckled and placed a kiss on her lips.

He turned and look behind him checking the clock. It was 6:14 a.m She had to go before someone would catch her leaving his chambers. He didn't want her to go though. He wanted to stay in and hug and kiss her all day.

"Love you got to get ready now." He turned back to face her. She pouted looking at him with puppy dog eyes. "I don't want to go yet." She said sadly. Severus brought his hand up and caressed her cheek. "I know, you can see me tonight, I'll give you detention again during class, and you'll receive a punishment." He said as he winked. She laughed and nodded. "Okay, okay." She got up kissed him one last time and walked out the door.

Merlin. How did I end up with a beautiful most intelligent woman ever? Severus thought. He smiled and got ready for the day.

.

.

.

.

The day dragged by fast. Severus gave Hermione a detention for not raising her hand, but she was happy to find an excuse to see him. Hermione gathered into the Great Hall with Ron and Harry and sat down at the table.

"Cling, Cling, Cling." The sound of the goblet sounded. Everyone turned and faced the Teacher's table to see what was going to be announced. Hermione made eye contact with her lover and he stared at her too. He smirked and she smiled back. Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Now since the year is coming to a close in just a few months, I would like to host an event here at Hogwarts for the students in the 7th year. The 7th year students have been through challenging obstacles since their 1st year, with the rise of Voldemort and finally his downfall. I would like to congratulate them for their acts of courageousness and bravery. Next week Friday we will have The Hogwarts Ball. This ball is strictly for 7th years-..." All the other years groaned at the strict rule. "...But if you are invited by a 7th year, you are welcomed to join us. Starting tomorrow you will be taught how to properly dance the waltz. More information will be sent to your rooms. Now let the feast, begin." Dumbledore waved his hands and the food appeared on the tables. No one seemed to be tired of this feat. Everyone smiled and laughed as the food appeared. Everyone dug in and started eating.

Hermione looked up to Severus and saw him looking, smirking down at her. Hermione smiled and look back to her friends.

.

.

She was beautiful. Severus thought as he stared at her.

"Earth to Severus, Earth to Severus." Remus called as he waved his hand in front of Severus' face. Severus shook his head getting him out of his temporary daze. "What do you want Remus?" He cursed.

"You've been staring at Hermione for minutes. What's gotten in to you?" Severus rolled his eyes. "Seriously Remus, I thought you knew everything happening at Hogwarts?" He answered sarcastically. "Even if you knew, it's really none of your business." Remus' face lightened up knowing what happened with Severus.

"Aww, Did Sevvy fix his relationship with Miss Granger?" Remus cooed. "In a matter of fact I did. Now will you excuse me, I would like to finish dinner in silence." He smirked. Remus backed off and smiled. This was the first time Severus was every happy and he didn't want to ruin it.

The bell rang to end the feast and everyone walked out. Hermione decided to drop her stuff in her dorm and then leave to go to Severus' chambers. She greeted Harry, Ron, and Ginny a goodbye and walked down to the dungeons.

"Miss Granger!" Someone called. She turned around and saw Professor Lupin walking behind her. "Uhh P-professor! I'm just dropping something off at Sev- I mean Professor Snape's room." Hermione was scared. She wasn't supposed to let anyone find out about their relationship.

"Ah Hermione, you don't need to hide anything. I know about you and Severus, I found out myself." He said humbly. "You found out? How?" Hermione asked. "Well Severus looks at you a lot and I saw you flirting with each other at the Last year at Hogwarts party." Hermione blushed. "Don't worry your guy's secret is safe with me." He smiled. Hermione mouthed a thanks and smiled at him. She walked with Remus, talking about class and her relationship until they got to Severus' door. She knocked on it and it was immediately opened.

"Hey, Sev." She greeted. Remus greeted him as well and said goodnight to both of them. She walked inside his chambers and was immediately pushed against the wall. She felt Severus kiss down her neck. "Sev…" Hermione moaned. "Why… were you...walking...with that….werewolf?" Severus said in-between kisses. Hermione pushed Severus off her and smirked.

"Aww is my Sevvy jealous of Remus?" She cooed. "Oh you're on first name basis now?" He huffed. Hermione held his hand and pulled him into the couch. She took his hands and kissed them. "Don't be jealous okay babe? I'm not interested in anyone, but you. Besides he has Tonks and you have me. " He blushed and kissed her hands. "Hermione, I'm sorry. I'm kind of the jealous type." Severus said awkwardly. Hermione giggled. "I've noticed." She replied. Severus looked at her and smiled. "Hermione, I think I'm falling in love with you." Severus confessed. He leaned in and kissed Hermione quickly on the lips. She smiled. "I'm in love with you Severus." She said excitedly and pushed him back kissing him with dominance. The night went by with their love making and they went fast asleep in each others arms.

.

.

Hermione woke up bright and early. She looked at the man that was laying next to her. She smiled as he snored lightly. He looked peaceful and less intimidating. She kissed him on the forehead and got up to go back to her room. She wrote a quick note, left it on his bedside table and silently left.

.

.

Severus woke up and started to feel for his special someone but he couldn't find her. He opened his eyes and looked around. He saw the note on his bedside table and picked it up.

Dear Sevvy,

Sorry if I had to leave early, The dance practice today so I didn't want to miss it. I'm sure we'll see each other there. I love you. 3

-Hermione

Severus smiled. He got up from bed and started to get ready for the weekend.

.

.

.

.

"Gather around 7th years, gather around." Everyone gathered in the Great Hall. All the tables were up so it was pretty much bare. All the teachers were there to teach the students how to properly dance.

"Now today, your professors will teach you how to dance..the waltz." Mcgonagall announced. Most of the students clearly didn't want to be there. "The waltz is difficult to grasp but with practice, hopefully you wouldn't be stepping on your date's feet." Few chuckled at her comment.

"Now who would want to volunteer to practice with the professors?" Everyone looked around to see who stood up. To everyone's surprise no one stood up.

"Mr. Weasley! You dance with me. Mr. Malfoy! You dance with Professor Sprout. Miss Bones! Dance with Professor Lupin. Mr. Thomas! You dance with Professor Trelawney, and Miss Granger..you dance with, Professor Snape." Everyone looked at Hermione and snickered. "Ha Hermione's with the greasy git." She heard someone whisper. She rolled her eyes and smiled slightly at Snape from the other side, he smirked back.

"Now the waltz is primarily a box movement with your feet. All the volunteers would you please stand up and take your places?" The chosen students and staff stood up all walked in the middle of the Great Hall with their partners. Hermione walked towards Severus who was standing in the middle of the room.

"Afternoon Professor." She greeted.

"Afternoon Miss Granger, I see you've had a good night's sleep." His silky baritone voice hinted. She giggled to herself.

"Matter of fact I did professor. Did you know, exercise before bed is effective if you want a good night's rest." She winked. "Well maybe I should...exercise...more." He smirked. Hermione smiled at his joke.

"Mr. Filch! You may start playing the music." Mcgonagall called out. "Now men take the woman's hand." Severus looked at Hermione for her consent. She offered her hand and Severus took it in his and lifted it shoulder height.

"Once you hold your partner's hand, Men put your hand upon her waist and girls put your hand on your partner's shoulder." Severus carefully put his hand on Hermione's waist. She flinched at first. She looked around and saw the other students giggling at the other students who partners with the other teachers.

"Now we are going to do the basic left to right movement. First step right, bring your left foot next to your right foot and tip toe up. Now same with your left. Step to your left, bring in your right foot next to your left foot and tip to up. Then repeat." Hermione and Severus followed Mcgonagall's steps and danced to the music. After a few practice, they had it down.

"Now the rest of you find a partner and practice. Teachers come and help those who require assistance." Severus put down Hermione's hand and took his hand off of her waist and walked off. She smiled. It was nice to dance with Severus. She looked around to see who needed a partner. She felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around and saw Cormac smirking at her.

.

.

.

.

"Hey Hermione, wanna be my partner?" He asked. His player and jock voice was noticeable.

"Why would I want to dance with you, Cormac?" Hermione whispered loudly.

"Because everyone is waiting for us." Hermione looked around and saw that all the students already found their partners and was looking at them along with all the teachers. Hermione smiled and took Cormac's hand in hers and pulled him towards her.

"Be grateful for this." Hermione spat. Cormac smiled and put his hand on her waist.

.

.

Severus saw as Hermione pulled Cormac into a waltz position. Even if he knew that Hermione and Cormac weren't in great terms, he still felt a pang of jealousy hit him. He watched the boy smirk at Hermione. He gritted his teeth when he saw Cormac put his hand around Hermione's waist and slowly moved towards her bottom. How dare he touch his Hermione like that! He walked up to them and whispered in Cormac's ear.

"I don't think that's where your hand goes, McLaggen." Cormac quickly moved his hand back on Hermione's waist, terrified of his Professor. He saw Hermione mouthed a 'thank you'. He turned away.

.

.

.

.

It was now Tuesday, just 3 more days till the Hogwarts Ball. Everyone had been practicing with their partners. Hermione, unfortunately got left with Cormac. Everyone especially Severus saw how he acted towards Hermione. He flirted with her. He was furious. Every practice he sees him smiling or touching her in ways that weren't acceptable to him. Even a touch of a hand wasn't acceptable. He was trying to be calm but it only filled him with madness.

.

.

.

.

"Hey Sev! Where are you?" Hermione called out. She walked into his chambers to check with him before dinner. She walked around looking for him.

"Severus? Where are you?" She opened the door to his bathroom and saw him sitting on the toilet seat. "What are you doing here? Come one let's go in the room." She suggested. She kneeled down in front of him and kissed his cheek, rubbing her hands upon his knee. He didn't look at her. Hermione began to wonder what was wrong. She put her hand upon his cheek and lifted it to face her.

"Hey, Sevvy-"

"Aww don't Sevvy me, Hermione." He spat.

"What the hell's wrong with you Severus?"

"Don't you want to be with your little boyfriend?" He teased.

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw how he held you, how he smiled at you. Didn't you think I'll be jealous?"

"Aww here's that jealous crap you're on about. Severus, I Don't Like Him. Okay? He's being friendly. I didn't have a partner, he didn't have a partner. So naturally we had to be partners."

"Why couldn't you be with that Weasley boy instead." He huffed.

"Since we're in love doesn't mean you don't have to control my life! Whenever I'm with a boy you automatically get jealous! I'm an independent woman and even if our child is growing inside me, I won't be taken over by you." She spat in his face and stood up. She slapped him again (that'll surely leave a mark) and left his chambers. He was going to get used to all this slapping.

"Ughhh women are so confusing." Severus mumbled to himself.

.

.

.

.

It's been 2 days since Hermione and Severus talked. It was awkward during class but luckily he didn't give her any detentions. Severus tried to talk to her but to no avail she didn't budge. Maybe she needed some space. She was clearly still mad at him. Whenever he passed by or was in her presence, she turned away. He needed to fix this. He just won her heart, how do you win it back?

.

.

Hermione sat in the Great Hall with Ron and Harry working on her essay for her classes.

"Hey Hermione, look who's staring at you." Harry whispered. She looked where Harry was looking and saw Cormac staring at her. She rolled her eyes in disgust. She saw Cormac walk towards her and turned around suddenly.

"Hey Hermione." He greeted.

"What are you doing here?" She spat.

"I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to the ball with me?"

"And why would I want to go with you?" She said while turning away. He gently grabbed her shoulder and turned her back to face him.

"Because, we are dancing partners and it would be wise if we went together, cuz you know we're comfortable dancing with each other."

"Ha, and is it not wise for us to go with other people?" Hermione scoffed.

"It would, but everyone's taken and the ball is tomorrow. I wanted to ask you ever since Dumbledore announced it that one day. Please Hermione. I'm sorry about the past. About cheating on you. It was my lost that I took advantage of a beautiful most intelligent woman." He said as he winked. Hermione slightly blushed.

"Come on Hermione. I just want to dance with the most beautiful girl at the ball. It'll be a privilege to." He stood up from his seat, got to his knees and presented a rise in front of her.

"Miss Hermione Granger, will you go to the ball with me?" Hermione looked around and saw all the students 'awing'. She didn't know what to do. She was flattered. She looked at his eyes which held sincerity and love.

He looks true to his word. Before thinking she nodded.

"Okay, I'll go with you." She agreed. He started to lean towards her until her hands were upon his chest. "Only as friends, Cormac." He nodded with excitement. She couldn't help but smile at his reaction. He took her hands and lifted her up into a hug. It was a surprise but then hugged back. Everyone clapped around them. She pushed him away and say back down. Everyone would be talking about this soon and she was going to have to deal with it.

.

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

.

.

"Did you here? Cormac asked Hermione to the ball!" Someone whispered in the halls.

The word about Cormac and Hermione went out through the whole school. Even some of the professors knew about them. Everyone knew about their past relationship and how they broke up. Now them going to the ball together spread like wildfire.

"They are so cute." Someone whispered. "After they broke up, I heard that Cormac went through depression. He loved Hermione." Hermione over heard this as she walked through the halls. Everyone looked at her and smiled. She walked faster to avoid being stopped by one of them.

She arrived to her dorm and laid on the bed. This is it. The Hogwarts Ball and I'm going with...Cormac. She noticed something different about Cormac. He was being a lot nicer to Hermione than before. He helped her carried her books and whenever Draco was picking on her he stepped in and told Draco off. She was surprised and happy at his sudden change. He really did change for her. She really missed Severus though. She could see that Severus regretted everything he did to her in the past.

Her thought was disrupted by a knock on the door. She got up and opened the door slightly and saw Ginny holding a big bag. She laughed and opened the door for her.

"Okay Hermione we need to get ready now. The Ball starts in 5 hours and we need to work on our make up, hair and nails." Hermione nodded quickly headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower. She came out from the bathroom and Ginny immediately worked on her nails. When they were done, she said a spell to dry them. Ginny then dried her hair with a spell and put them up in a messy braided bun. After Ginny helped Hermione get in her beautiful dress. Lastly she put on her make-up. After she was done, Hermione helped Ginny get ready as well. Even if Ginny wasn't a 7th year, she was still going to the ball because she was invited by Harry. Hermione always thought of them as a cute couple.

.

.

.

.

Finally Severus was done getting ready for the Ball. He wore a pure black robe to dropped down to his knees. He wanted to know what Hermione looked like and who she was going with. Well he just had to wait for her entrance. Although he heard some rumors that she was going to the prom with that McLaggen. She wouldn't. Would she? He went down to the Great Hall to join the other teachers and get the Great Hall decorated and ready.

"Ahh Severus you look dashing." McGonagall said as she walked towards him. He looked at her and smirked. She was wearing a green dress, the same outfit she wore during the Yule Ball. "Thank you Minerva you look beautiful as well. Dumbledore must be lucky." She smiled and walked away to help the others.

.

.

.

.

"Ginny, are you sure I look okay?" Hermione said frantically as she looked at the mirror. She was scared. Did she look ugly? Would everyone laugh at her? "Hermione, Hermione calm down. You look beautiful. Every one of the boys will fall to their knees when you walk in. Not my Harry though." Ginny giggled. Hermione chuckled and waited for Cormac to pick her up. Harry arrived and picked up Ginny. She waited patiently for Cormac to arrive.

Hermione heard a knock on her door and opened it. She saw Cormac looking handsome. He was wearing a black suit jacket and trousers and a white vest. The 'no tie' style was in today and Cormac looked striking in his outfit.

"Hermione! Y-you look so beautiful!" He exclaimed. She blushed and smiled. "Thank you Cormac. You look dashing yourself." She complimented.

"Thanks, want to head out now?"

"Let's go!" Hermione took his arm and walked down to the Great Hall. Since Hermione was head girl, she had to go into the Great Hall last with the other Head Girls and Boys.

.

.

.

.

Severus was waited in the Great Hall for Hermione. He watched as students came in in dresses and tuxedos. Almost everyone had dates. When he was in school he didn't have a date. He didn't even go to the school balls, he snuck out. He shook away the memory and waited for Hermione to arrive.

Dumbledore walked up to the podium to make an announcement. "Today is the Hogwarts Ball. I just want to a thank you of behalf of all the teachers, to all the 7th years for their bravery throughout all their years. Now we will announce all the Head Boys and Girls. These students showed the most amount of courage throughout their years at Hogwarts. If you weren't chosen doesn't mean you don't mean a great deal to Hogwarts. Head Girl/Boy or not you are all going to be remembered." Everyone clapped and some cried at his speech.

"Now announcing Head Boys: From Slytherin, Draco Malfoy with Partner Pansy Parkinson…...Finally from Gryffindor Ronald Weasley with Lavender Brown." Everyone clapped as they walked in. "Now for the Head Girls From Slytherin, Pansy Parkinson who was Draco's partner...….And Finally from Gryffindor, Miss Hermione Granger with partner Cormac McLaggen!" Everyone clapped as Hermione walked down the aisle.

.

.

"And Finally, Miss Hermione Granger with partner Cormac McLaggen!" Severus' eyes widened. Cormac?! He looked at Hermione who looked stunning. She had a Crimson dressed that ruffled towards the bottom. She had a gold necklace around her neck, and her hair was in a braided bun. She looked beautiful no one could deny it. He noticed all the students looking at the partners in awe. She was with that Cormac. He felt jealous again. No, no they're are just friends. Severus thought. She wouldn't want him to be jealous at him again. Severus calmed down and continued looking at her.

"Mr. Filch, you may start the music." Dumbledore announced.

The Head boys and girls were the first to dance. Everyone watched as they dance flawlessly. They smiled and giggled as they danced. Severus watched as Hermione and Cormac danced as the smiled at each other. He clenched his teeth in envy.

"Students you may pick a teacher to dance." Dumbledore announced. Severus was surprised. Know one told him that they were doing this. He looked around and saw professors beginning to dance with their students. He suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Hermione.

"May I have this dance professor?" She asked as she held at her hand. He smirked and gladly took it. She pulled him in the middle of the Great Hall and he placed his hand on her waist. They started to dance slowly, without talking.

"Uhhmm, I'm sorry for ignoring these past days. It was immature of me."

"Don't worry Miss Granger. I should be the one apologising. I should control my jealousy."

"Yeah you should." She giggled.

"So are we okay now?" He asked. She smiled and nodded. "Yeah we're okay." They continued dancing until the music stopped.

"Excuse me Professor Snape. Could I dance with my date?" He turned around and saw Comac smirking. He looked back at Hermione and she gave him a reassuring smile. He let go of Hermione's hand and gave her to Cormac. They left and danced together. He smiled knowing that Hermione and himself were in great terms.

.

.

.

.

"Thanks Hermione." Cormac said as they danced slowly with the music. "For what?" Hermione asked. "For agreeing to come with me to the ball." I understand that I'm hard to forgive, but you are really awesome for agreeing."

"It's fine, it was fun."

"I'm sorry about the past. It was stupid of me to let myself do that." He apologized sadly. Hermione nudged his shoulder. "Hey, don't worry about it. It's in the past, it's done, let's just focus on right now." She smiled. He smiled back at her.

He began to lean closer and quickly kissed her on the cheek.

"Cormac!" She shouted as she pushed him away.

"What?!"

"Why'd you kiss me? I didn't give you any consent to do that!" Hermione gave him an angry glance and walked off.

"Hermione wait!" Cormac called. "Hermione!" Cormac ran up to Hermione and pulled her arm.

"What?!" She said angrily.

"Hermione I'm sorry for kissing you. I-I just…" Cormac stuttered.

"I just what?"

"I really like you, you may say that I'm just acting, but Hermione my feeling are true for you and I'm never going to stop until I win your heart. When you broke up with me I was depressed I couldn't stop thinking about you. People don't take me seriously because they see me as a player. So Hermione trust me now. I'm being serious."

"Cormac. I'm sorry, but we can't be more than friends. I've moved on, you know that." Hermione walked off and left the Great Hall.

.

.

Severus saw Hermione walked out of the Great Hall. He looked for Cormac and saw that he looked defeated slumping into a chair. He secretly walked out of the Great Hall to look for Hermione. He walked around and saw her sitting in the courtyard. He walked up to her and sat down next to her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing.." She said sadly. Her head was down and she didn't look at him.

"Come on Hermione, you can't hide from me. I'm just going to have to get it out from you." Severus said as he smiled. He started to tickle her. Hermione laughed and squirmed in his arms. "Okay! Okay! I'll tell you." Her smile slowly faded into a frown.

"Cormac still likes me."

"He does? When did you- did he tell you?" Severus stuttered. Hermione was glad he wasn't angry.

"He just told me while we were dancing. I went up here to get some air. He also umm."

"Yes?"

"Cormac kissed me on the cheek." She said quickly. "I-I didn't like it though, I pushed him off and ran away." Severus breathed in and out heavily, trying not to burst in anger.

"I'm trying not to let my temper get in the way of you. I'm trying not to be jealous." He said heavily. Hermione took his hands in hers and kissed them softly.

"Severus...there's nothing...to be...jealous of." Hermione said between kisses. He lifted her chin up and kissed her gently.

"I love you Hermione."

"I love you too Severus." Hermione smiled. Severus looked down at her belly and smiled. "And I love you too baby." He said as he rubbed his hand on her belly. She giggled and they retreated back to Severus' chambers to relax and something a bit more. ;)

.

.

.

.

"Hey, Hermione!" Hermione turned around and saw Cormac waving at her. She walked faster and before she knew it she was spun around by him.

"Hermione please I'm sorry about the ball. I just really miss you. I understand if you don't want this now, can we just be friends?"

"I'll be friends with you if you don't bring up some funny business.

"Deal!" He shook her hand and smiled.

"Do you need help carrying those books?"

"Matter of fact I do."

"Let me help you." Cormac smiled. He carried the books she was holding and followed behind her.

.

.

.

.

Hermione and Cormac became the cutest couple in school. They weren't dating but people found them cute because they were always together. Severus knew this and was very angry and jealous but didn't do anything. Afraid of Hermione starting a fight again. He kept his ground and watched everyday as the "school's couple" we're together.

.

.

.

.

"Sev..." Hermione moaned as Severus kissed up her neck. He stopped and looked at her. She was beautiful. How did he end up with a girl like her? He stopped kissing her and looked up at her."Hermione, do you love me?"

"Of course I do." She said as she placed little kisses on his face, neck and chest.

"Promise me that there isn't anyone but me." Hermione stopped kissing him and looked straight into his eyes and smiled. "You are the only one I want." Severus smiled and continued what they were doing. They fell asleep happy as always.

.

.

.

.

"Cormac could you pass me my bag?"

"Yeah sure. Anything for you." Cormac winked. Hermione chuckled and snatched the bag from him. "Oh stop being such a cheesy flirt McLaggen." He laughed and they walked out of class to go to the common room.

"Hermione."

"Yes?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Tell me anything."

"I love you." Cormac quickly said and kissed her on the lips. Hermione was surprised. She was about to push him off but he wrapped his arms around her waist. He deepened into the kiss and she slowly kissed back.

.

.

Severus was patrolling the halls as always. Dumbledore always assigned him to patrol the halls near the Gryffindor common room which most people didn't like. He walked around looking for students outside of their common room. He heard a noise and quietly went towards it.

He looked around the corner and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Hermione. Cormac. Kissing! His anger now bursted through the roof. He wanted to kill him. He wanted to pull him off of his woman. But he was most disappointed in Hermione. I thought she loved me. Severus thought. He felt hurt and betrayed by the woman he loved. It was like Lily all over again. He lost a girl to the most popular and good looking guy in the school.

Severus walked up to them and cleared his throat. They pulled away from each other and looked at the person who disrupted their kissing session. When they saw Severus looking sternly at them their eyes grew big. Hermione looked at him in regret. He wasn't having it.

"I'm afraid that this isn't the time nor place for a make out session. Go back to your Common Room." He said sternly trying not to expose the sad side of him. Hermione felt guilty that he saw this. She walked sadly back to the common room angry at herself. Hermione regretted kissing Cormac. Severus saw and now he was going to yell at her.

The day went by slowly. She looked at him during the feast but he didn't make any eye contact with her. He at his food furiously. Stabbing his fork in his food. She was going to talk to him. She was going to fix this. She needed to because she loved him.

Hermione quickly walked to his chambers right after the feast. She knocked on his door waiting for him to answer.

"Severus please open the door. Severus open up." But to no avail he didn't open up. She sat next to the door knocking on it continuously. "Severus open the door." He finally opened the door looking down at her.

"Get up. You're making too much noise." He pulled her up and dragged her into his chambers. He sat on the chair and looked at her who was standing nervously in front of him.

"Severus I'm sorry about what happened. I-I didn't want to kiss him." She apologized. Severus rolled his eyes. "How I saw it, you were actually into the kiss." He spat at her. He didn't like treating her like this, but she betrayed him, hurt him. He was in pain.

"Severus I'm sorry. Okay? He kissed me first. I couldn't get out because his arms were around me."

"You could've slapped him. All I know, you're experienced in slapping people."

"I-I-"

"There's nothing you can say Hermione. I trusted you wouldn't do anything with that boy. You violated my trust and betrayed me." He said sternly. "I loved you." He said sadly. "I love you." Hermione said sadly as she walked closer to where he was sitting kneeling down and started kissing up his knee. He pushed her off and looked at her in hurt. "I'm sorry Hermione. I can't have a relationship with someone who's having an affair with someone else."

"I'm not having an affair with Cormac. He's just a friend. Him kissing me was a mistake. I didn't know he was going to do that. It caught me off guard. Please Severus."

"All the school think that you two are the cutest couple. You know how much that pains me hearing? 'Oh my! Cormac and Hermione are so cute together.' I get jealous and mad. But everyday I have to hide my jealousy because of you. If you saw me jealous again, I know you were going to get mad and leave me again."

"Severus please. I'll -I'll stop seeing him. For you. I'll do anything for you."

"Leave then." He replied.

"Severus no please not that. I love you." Hermione begged she started tearing up.

"You'll do anything right? Then leave."

Hermione walked towards the door slowly crying softly. She walked through the halls red eyed from her tears. She arrived into her room crying in the pillows and cried herself to sleep.

.

.

.

.

 **So I'm almost done writing the whole fanfic. Probably 3 or 4 more chapters left until this is all done! I just want to thank you guys in advance for reading my fanfic! Your reviews were lovely and I always look for reviews whether its a critic review or how much you love the story. Currently I'm looking for ideas of other snamione fics to write. Right now I have one idea involving Severus living in the muggle world, so comment or follow me if you want to see that happening. Also comment your idea on snamione fics and I'll try and write them. Any way thank you for reading this long-ass AN as always, thank you for reading it once again and hope you enjoyed it! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Months went by. Hermione was now 7 months pregnant. She decided to tell everyone about it. Luckily everyone took it well and didn't bother her with the "father" situation. Since her pregnancy was out in the open she decided not to put a concealment charm upon her. Everyone was generous; helping her get to her classes, carrying her stuff, offering food. Cormac became her boyfriend. He was always there whenever she needed someone. The day after Severus sent her out, he was there to comfort her even if she didn't want him too. He accepted her pregnancy. He promised to take care of them when the baby was born. They were now the official "school's cutest couple".

Severus on the other hand did not have any relations with Hermione. She never came back or talked to him after the incident. Hermione still felt bad and still loved him, but slowly realised he'll never take her back. Well that's what she thought. Severus missed her. He regretted telling her to leave. But she seemed happy now. Maybe it was the right choice.

.

.

.

.

"Miss Granger!" Called Madame Pomfrey. Hermione turned around and smiled. "Anything I can do for you Madame Pomfrey?" "Oh no. I just forgot to ask you something."

"Okay. What is it?"

"Would you want to find out the gender of your baby?" She asked as she pointed at Hermione's belly. Hermione smiled and jumped up and down.

"Oh my God! Yes! Yes!" Hermione said excitedly.

"Well come with me." She gestured towards the hospital wing.

"Wait I want to bring Cormac with me. I'll meet you in there later." Madame Pomfrey nodded and Hermione ran to the Great Hall looking for Cormac. She saw Cormac talking to some friends and ran up to him.

"Hey." Hermione greeted as she kissed his cheek. He turned around and kissed her on the lips.

"Hey babe what's up?" He asked.

"I ran into Madame Pomfrey earlier, and she asked me if I wanted to know the baby's gender." She said almost excitedly. She smiled brightly.

"Really?! What did you say?"

"I said yes, but I wanted to bring you too and we'll find out together."

"Let's go then." Cormac greeted his friends a good bye and they walked to the hospital wing together.

"Miss Granger! Mr. McLaggen! Ready to find out the gender?"

"Yes please." Hermione answered excitingly. Madame Pomfrey muttered an incantation and her wand glowed pink. Madame Pomfrey smiled and put her wand down.

"Miss Granger, Mr. McLaggen I'm pleased to say that you're expecting a baby girl."

Hermione smiled brightly and turned to Cormac and hugged him tightly. Cormac returned the hug and kissed her forehead.

Just then Severus walked in the Hospital Wing. He saw Hermione and Cormac hugging each other tightly.

"Am I disrupting a fond moment?" He interjected. Hermione and Cormac let go of each other and stared at Severus.

"I was just telling this lovely couple the gender of their baby. It's a girl." Madame Pomfrey told him. Hermione looked at him who seemed to look back at her. "Congratulations Miss Granger. Mr. McLaggen." They mumbled a thanks and looked back to Madame Pomfrey.

"Do you need anything Severus?" Madame Pomfrey asked. "Matter of fact I do. I'll wait until you are done with your conversation." He answered. Madame Pomfrey looked at Hermione.

"So Hermione, is McLaggen here the father of the child you were talking about before?" Hermione quickly looked at Severus and looked back.

"Oh, umm no. It's pretty complicated. I don't want to talk about it." Hermione stumbled on her words.

"I will be in the future." Cormac winked. Hermione nudged him as he chuckled.

"I guess that's it then. Nice to see you Miss Granger, Mr. McLaggen. You may go."

Hermione smiled and looked at Severus who was looking at her. She smiled slightly at him and left with Cormac.

.

.

She was expecting a girl. His child was going to be a girl. He was ecstatic. But she's never going to let him see her after what he had done in the past.

.

.

Hermione woke up next to Cormac who was shaking her awake. Yes they were sleeping together, but they didn't have sex since Hermione was pregnant. He was there to comfort her while she experienced pains or get her things when she needed it.

"Hermione wake up. Wake up baby." She stretched and looked at him.

"Morning." She smiled.

"Morning. Now I've got to go. We have quidditch practice."

"Why so early?"

"They made practice start early. I know I know. Bollocks. I have to go. Just sleep in, I'll be back in a few hours." Cormac quickly gave Hermione a kiss on the lips and headed outside. Hermione closed her eyes, hoping to sleep again. She couldn't sleep so she went down into the Great Hall for some breakfast. She walked down hopping to see Neville or Luna, but instead she saw Ron and Harry talking amongst each other. That was odd. Did practice end early? She walked towards them and sat down.

"Morning."

"Morning." The two boys said simultaneously.

"So did practice end early?"

"Practice?" Ron questioned.

"Quidditch Practice."

"We didn't have quidditch practice today. We have it before dinner on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Fridays." Harry explained. Huh. Cormac told her they had an early quidditch practice. Where was he then?

"Why'd you ask? Surely Cormac told you the schedule hasn't he?"

"Uhh, yeah, yeah. I just uh.. forget sometimes. You know with the pregnancy and stuff. Well I got to go. See you guys later." She waved goodbye and walked out of the Great Hall looking for Cormac.

Hermione walked through the halls and stairs looking for Cormac. He shouldn't be that far. Maybe he had to talk to the teachers. She walked near the stair of the dungeons and heard indistinctive voices. She stood behind a corner and listened.

"Why don't you break up with her?" Hermione heard a girl whisper.

"I can't I have to watch her while she's pregnant. I assure you, when the baby of hers comes out I'll break up with her and go to you." Hermione eavesdropped, wide eyed at what she had just heard. Was that Cormac? She peered around the corner and saw that it was indeed Cormac. He was with a girl who against the wall kissing each other with passion more than they ever experienced. All this time, she believed that Cormac changed. She believed that he was a better person and wouldn't cheat on her again. But here he his hiding behind his girlfriend's back snogging some other girl. She stormed out of the corner and pulled Cormac off of the girl.

"How dare you do this to me! I trusted your word that you would never cheat. I thought you changed Cormac. It seems like you're still that same old douchebag I dated 3 years ago. It's over. You don't have to worry about me or the baby. You can just go running to her instead." Hermione slapped him hard against his face and walked off.

"Hermione!" Cormac yelled.

"Don't you dare follow me Cormac!" She walked faster. Increasing her pace. She decided to go down in the dungeons where there was an empty room she could cry in without anyone knowing. She ran down the stairs, with tears in her eyes, a lot that it ruined her vision. She couldn't see anything. Just then she slipped and fell at the bottom of the staircase landing on her back quickly losing her conscience.

.

.

.

.

Hermione woke up with a jolt. She groaned as her body pulsed in pain. She looked around her and saw nothing but darkness. She was laid on a sofa with a wet cloth on her forehead. She took it off and sat up.

"I see you have awoken, Miss Granger." She heard a silky baritone voice. She turned around and look to see who it was. It was Severus. What was she doing here? She couldn't remember what happened; it was all blurry.

"What am I doing here?"

"I found you lying at the bottom of the stairs, luckily you landed on your back. I checked if your baby was injured and it seems like she is okay. I'll have to take you to the Hospital Wing just to make sure." Hermione sighed and put her hands in between her hands.

"Oh my God. I'm so clumsy." She said as she shook her head.

"Tell me Miss Granger, why were you heading towards the dungeons?"

"I don't think you want to hear it Professor."

"Nonsense. I'll listen."

"Okay, well I woke up this morning and Cormac told me he had to go to Quidditch practice-"

"There's no Quidditch on Weekends." Severus interrupted.

"I didn't know that, I'm not in Quidditch anyway." She countered back. "Now back to what happened. After I tried going back to sleep, but it didn't work so I went to the Great Hall to hang out with Luna and Neville. I arrived and I saw Ron and Harry sitting at the table talking. I went up to them and asked them if practice ended early, they said there was no practice today. So I left looking for Cormac an-and-"

Hermione started to tear up. "Go on." Severus said slowly. "I heard him talking to this girl telling her was going to leave me after my baby is born. And I saw him kissing her." Hermione's tears started to flow freely now. She cried in the wet cloth. Severus looked at her in empathy and walked towards her. He sat down next to her and put an arm around her body. She snuggled into him closely. "I ran down to the dungeons because there's an empty room I like to go to to cry or to clear my mind."

"I shouldn't have trusted him. He was playing me again like he did 3 years ago. Oh I'm so stupid."

"You are not stupid Hermione. He just wants attention. Dating the smartest witch in school brings attention. If you want I can hex him for you." Hermione giggled softly and looked into his eyes. "No you don't have to do that. Thanks, for taking care of me."

"No problem Miss Granger, its my job to care for students." Hermione laughed out loudly. "Oh here you are being sarcastic again." Severus smirked and chuckled.

"I missed you Severus. I still loved you when I was dating Cormac. Can you forgive me?" Severus sighed and took his arm of her and stood up.

"Hermione what you did really hurt me. You betrayed my trust." Hermione looked at him sadly muttering a "sorry" to him. "But, It didn't stop me from loving you. Hermione when I heard that you were expecting a girl I was ecstatic! I love you Hermione. I dont care about those who won't accept us. I can't wait till you graduate so I can be with you publicly." He walked toward her and hugged her tightly (not hurting the baby of course) and kissed her on the lips. Hermione kissed back running her hands in his long black hair. They stopped and smiled at one another.

"I miss you Hermione."

"I missed you too Severus. I promise I'll never betray you again."

"Do you wanna…you know.." Hermione looked at him wide eyed and smacked his arm and laughed. "If you're asking for sex, then no. Severus I'm almost 8 months pregnant and sex isn't a choice anymore."

"Right I'm sorry, I just missed you sooo much." Severus said as he nuzzled between her neck and kissed it softly.

"Let's go to bed." Hermione suggested. Severus nodded and helped her stand up and help her get into bed. They snuggled closely together carefully watching out for Hermione's belly and slept peacefully reunited once again.

.

.

.

"Hermione, baby, wake up." Severus shook her gently. Hermione groaned and her eyes fluttered open. Severus smiled and kissed her on the lips. "I don't want to get up." Hermione mumbled in the duvet cover. Severus chuckled and pulled down the duvet.

"Your graduation is in 3 days and you're doing the class' Valedictorian speech remember?" Severus reminded. Hermione slowly nodded and sat up. "Yeah. Severus? Will we be together after my graduation?"

"Of course. In 2 months our baby girl will be born and we'll take care of her like parents should."

"What about my parents, they don't actually know that you're the father. I told them I wasn't ready to tell them. I just said I had a baby with someone I truly loved." Severus smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry Hermione, we'll tell them together. You can live with me, after your graduation."

"Thanks Sev. I love you." Hermione whispered.

"I love you too Hermione."

.

.

.

"Hermione wait! Come on listen to me!" Cormac shouted after her in the halls. Hermione ignored him for days and he didn't like it.

"Hermione!" Hermione turned around with a furious look in her eyes. Cormac stopped in front of her and took a deep breath.

"Hermione I'm so sorry. I-"

"Shut it Cormac, you don't need to do any explaining. I know okay? You betrayed me once again, and I won't be forgiving you. You received your second chance, you won't be receiving another anymore." She looked around her and saw that everyone in the halls were looking at them.

"Come on Hermione, we're the cutest couple in school, you don't want to ruin that don't you?"

"It's already been ruined by you and your needy lips. Now if you excuse me I would want to hang out with my real friends and not some douchebag looking for attention."

Hermione walked away while people were giggling at Cormac. She felt proud of herself that she stood up to him. Hermione went into the Great Hall and finally hung out with her best friends once again.

.

 **AN: I'm done writing this fanfic. So you should be expecting 2 or 3 more chapters! Thanks for reading after all this time. 3 R &R please thanks. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Graduation Day

"Congratulations to the Class of 1998! You've all been a great class during the rise and fall of Voldemort. You've all been so helpful, brave and courageous. I'm here to announce the class Valedictorian, Hermione Granger!" The field was muffled by the sounds of applause and cheers. Hermione walked up to the podium and smiled to her fellow classmates and the younger years.

"Wow, this is phenomenal. I'm honored to be your Valedictorian. Our years together has been overwhelming but we've made it. The class of 1998 will be the year no cannot be recreated. We are unique and lucky to graduate this year. We've all been so valiant and heroic. I'm upset that not all of the student hadn't made to this day; bless them. But forget about the pat, they wouldn't want us to mourn, they would want us to live our life, be optimistic. Live without a care in the world." Everyone in the audience was either clapping or wiping away their tears. Hermione smiled and looked at all of them.

"This year has been hard for me with my baby and some drama, but I love the outcome... I-I think I'm ready, I've been hiding this for too long. I want to announce who the father of my child is." She beamed. She saw everyone in the crowd whispering to each other. "Before I tell you, I just want to say that I don't care if you don't accept us. I don't care if you think its wrong. I love him and he loves me back." Hermione looked at Severus who was sitting in the front row smiling at her, supporting her, telling her to go on.

"I would like to announce and introduce the father and the love of my life...Severus Snape." She looked at everyone and saw their faces. Some were surprised and murmured to the people next to them. She sighed. She knew some people would not accept them but she didn't care. She loved him dearly.

Just then she heard clapping. She looked up and saw her friends Harry, Ron, Ginny standing and clapping for her. This caused a chain reaction and soon everyone in the field (almost everyone) stood up, clapped and cheered for her. She smiled and started to tear up. She was happy, almost everyone accepted them. Even all the other professors were standing. Including Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, Lupin and Flitwick who were all smiling. She turned her gaze to look at Severus but he wasn't there. She looked around the field but didn't see him.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Severus standing behind her. She hugged him tightly. He then started to kneel down in front of her and held her hands in his. Hermione gasped. Oh my God! She thought. Is this what she thought it was? Snape held a microphone to his mouth and started talking.

"Miss Granger, even if you are and now were my student, I love you. I'm glad you became the mother of my child and I can't imagine a life without you. I'm so glad this all started with a drunk one night stand. I love you so much and I promise to love you forever and take care of you and our child." Severus reached into his robe and pulled out a small felt covered box. He opened it and inside was the most beautiful diamond ring ever. Severus looked into her eyes with sincerity and popped the question.

"Hermione, will you marry me?"

Hermione started crying and nodded she turned back to the microphone upon the podium and spoke in it. "It's a yes." Everyone clapped and the audience roared in cheers. Severus smiled and stood up taking her hands into his and putting the diamond ring onto her finger and kissed her on the forehead. They looked at the audience hand in hand and smiled. They walked down together. Right after the ceremony started and everyone in the class of 1998 received their diplomas. After it ended, everyone greeted the newly engaged couple a congratulations.

"I'm so glad you found someone you loved Hermione." Ginny smiled. "I have someone special I'd like you to meet as well." As she said this Harry came up to her and kissed Ginny's cheek.

"Harry? Oh my God congratulations!" Hermione said excitedly.

"Harry, nice of you to find someone for yourself. I should be expecting you two at our wedding I presume?" Severus added.

"Yes, of course sir. We'll be there." Harry nodded.

"There's no need to call me sir or Professor anymore. Hermione's friend is a friend of mine." He said as he smiled slightly at Harry. Harry looked at him dumbfounded. What has Hermione done to him? He was much more pleasing to be with.

"Of course...Sev..verus." Harry said slowly. Severus chuckled deeply. "It's going to have to get used to I know." Ginny pulled Hermione while the two men were talking to each other and whispered into her ear. "You made him so happy Hermione, He's not scary anymore." Hermione laughed. "Well he makes me happy as well. I love him." Hermione smiled. "Excuse me Ginny," Severus interrupted. "May I borrow Hermione for a while?" He asked. "Of course, she's all yours." "Thanks." Severus pulled Hermione into the side and spoke to her.

"Hermione, some people are here to see you." Severus whispered into her ear. "Really who?" They turned around and saw her parents standing in front of her smiling.

"Oh my baby come here." Hermione's mom called out. She pulled her into a hug and her dad joined the hug as well.

"Oh Hermione we missed you."

"How'd you get here?" Hermione asked still overwhelmed on how they arrived at Hogwarts.

"Well your 'fiance' here, helped us get into the wizard world. Along the way, he also told us about you both."

"..And you accept us?" Hermione's parents both smiled. "Of course we accept you and your husband. He's been a faithful person to you and us."

"Severus went to the house and asked as for your hand in marriage. At first we were skeptical but he told us that you made him happy, he promised to take care of you and you were carrying his baby." Hermione looked at Severus who was talking to the other professors and some students.

"Mom, Dad I'm sorry for not telling you about the pregnancy." Hermione said sadly. She felt bad she had to keep this from them. "Hermione, we know what you're going through. When I was pregnant with you I kept this from your grandma and grandpa, but they accepted it. It would be kind of unfair if we didn't accept your pregnancy." Her mom explained. Hermione hugged them once more and smiled. "I love you so much mom, dad." "We love you too." They replied.

"Well we better get going, Severus could only get us a 5 hour gap into the Wizard world. We'll see you later honey." "Okay. Bye mom, dad." They were escorted by some older wizards as Hermione watched them walk away. She smiled to herself. She was glad that her parents and everyone else accepted her and Severus.

She walked up to Severus who was talking to Remus and Tonks.

"Hey guys." She greeted. "Awesome speech Hermione and Congratulations of the two of you." Tonks congratulated. "

"Thanks Tonks. So how's Teddy?" Hermione asked. Severus looked surprised. "Teddy? Who's Teddy?" Severus whispered.

"Teddy's our son Severus. I'm sure you knew that." Remus joked. "Well you have never brought up Teddy before." Severus chuckled. Tonks nudged Remus and smiled at Severus and Hermione.

"Anyway Teddy's doing all right. My parents are watching him at the house. We only see him at nights and sometimes in the morning, if he wakes up early enough. You know with me being an auror and Remus here as a teacher, its hard to find time for Teddy." They nodded in understanding.

"Well I'm pretty sure that he'll be excited to see you Hermione and meet you Severus." Remus added in.

"Well we can't wait to see him ."

"I'm sure he'll be excited to meet you Severus." Remus smiled. "We better get going, we'll see you later."

The couple left, leaving Hermione and Severus alone. "Ready to go home?" Severus asked. "You're dropping me off at mom and dad's?" Hermione asked. Severus chuckled.

"No you're coming home with me."

"Spinner's end? Isn't that abandoned? No offence." Severus just smiled at her. "Just follow me." Severus pulled her towards him and they apparated to their house.

They arrived at the place and it wasn't Spinner's end. Hermione looked around her and saw a beach and mountains in the horizon.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked still taking in the scenery. "We are in Brighton. Near the beach of course. I bought us a piece of land and a house-"

"Just for us? Severus you didn't have to do all this. I was okay with living at your old house." Hermione said in disbelief. Severus took her hands into his and kissed them.

"I wanted to do this Hermione. For you and our baby. I love you so much Hermione and I want to give what's best for you." Hermione started tearing up and put her hand upon his cheek and pulled him into a quick kiss.

"Thank you for everything. I love you Sevvy, but next time lets plan this together alright?"

"Okay. Now let's go inside and feel at home." Severus held her hand and ran towards the house. It was beautiful and quite a large house. With 4 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms a large kitchen and living area. Hermione felt like she was in a dream.

The couple ate and then went to bed happy now they were public and now living together at last.

.

.

Wedding Day

"You ready honey?" Hermione's mom whispered as she got her hair and makeup done. It was the big day. Hermione and Severus' wedding. Hermione wore a beautiful long white dress which had a red lace at the end. The theme colors were White and Red. Severus wore a suit with a white button up and a red tie. Severus now wore something other than black on black for the first time.

Severus headed into the church and stood at the front and waited for Hermione to arrive. Remus was his best man believe it or not. They were actually 'best friends' now. He forgave the whole marauders thing. Remus wore a black suit with a red button up and a white tie.

Hermione was now ready to head out. She was scared but also ecstatic at the same time. She couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with the love of her life. Her bridesmaid was of course her girl best friend Ginny. She was wearing a light red dress that looked beautiful. Hermione's dad walked in and smiled at his beautiful daughter.

"Ready to go sweetie?" He asked. Hermione stood up slowly and took her dad's arm in hers.

"I'm ready daddy." She replied they walked to the front of the church doors and waited for them to open.

"I'm so proud of you sweetie. You're getting married and I'm going to receive a granddaughter soon. I'm going to miss you."

"Thanks dad. Don't worry we'll stop by every month to visit." Hermione reassured. As she said this, the church doors opened and everyone looked at the beautiful bride. She saw Severus turn around and smile at her. This was the first time everyone had seen the scary and intimidating man smile happily. Hermione walked slowly to the front of the church. She passed her friends who were all smiling at her. She saw her family, her best friends and her former teachers. She reached the front of the church and saw Severus looking handsome. Her father gave her hand to Severus.

"Hi love."

"Hi." she replied. They smiled at one another and faced the priest.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes and blessings to the words which shall unite Severus Tobias Snape and Hermione Jean Granger in holy matrimony."

"Would you please face each other and join hands." They obeyed and faced each other, holding hands. "Severus Tobias Snape, do you take Hermione Jean Granger to be your wife? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only to her forevermore?"

"I do." Severus replied happily. The priest then turned to Hermione and asked the same thing.

"Hermione Jean Granger, do you take Severus Tobias Snape to be your husband? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only to her forevermore?"

Hermione smiled at Severus. "I do." She replied.

"Will the ring bearer come and give me us the rings?" The priest asked. Remus then walked up to them giving them the silver bands. The priest then gave the ring to Severus and he made the vow.

"I, Severus Tobias Snape, take thee Hermione Jean Granger, to be my wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you forevermore." Severus vowed and slid the ring on Hermione's finger.

The priest then gave Hermione a silver ring and she said her vows.

"I, Hermione Jean Granger, take thee Severus Tobias Snape, to be my husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you forevermore." Hermione vowed and slid the ring on Severus' finger.

The priest then looked at them both.

"Severus Tobias Snape and Hermione Jean Granger in as much as the two of you have agreed to live together in Matrimony, have promised your love for each other by these vows, the giving of these rings and the joining of your hands, I now declare you to be husband and wife. Congratulations! You may now kiss the bride."

Severus turned around to face Hermione and now his wife. He put his hands on either side of her face and pulled her into a kiss. everyone around them was clapping and cheering for the newly wedded couple.

"I present Mr. and Mrs. Snape!" The priest announced. The crowd continued clapping as the the wedded couple walked down the aisle hand in hand. The crowd threw confetti and rose petals as they walked.

.

.

"Cling, Cling, Cling." Went the sound of the glass. Severus stood up to make a speech.

"Thank you everyone who came and celebrated our wedding with us. Today I want to talk about my wife Hermione and the story of how we came to be." Everyone chuckled and he looked at Hermione who was smiling at him.

"So it started as a drunk one night stand after the last year at Hogwarts party. We slept together, but we didn't plan it. We woke up the next day delirious and surprised on what had happened. We split ways and never talked to each other again. After the whole 'one night stand', I started to develop feelings for Hermione believe it or not, getting a pang of jealousy whenever I saw her with other boys. Well we acted normal in class; me usually giving her detention for being an insufferable know it all." The audience laughed as he said this.

"At this time I started to suspect things about Hermione. From her seductive talk to her crying in class. So at detention, I asked her and to distract me she kissed me, which started a warmness in me. You probably can figure out what happened after." Severus chuckled.

"The next day she told me she was pregnant and I made the biggest mistake of my life: I told her that sleeping with her was a mistake. Seeing her cry in front of me had hurt me deeply. It made me realize that the woman in front of me would want me to help be a parent with her. I chased her back. And I got her! Like every couple, we had some arguments along the way. At one point in time, we stopped talking for a few months but we fixed it together and I'm so glad that everything worked out between us. I love my wife Hermione and I don't know what life would be without her."

Everyone was now either happy for them or sniffling into a tissue on how touching Severus' story was.

"Now let's raise up our glasses for my caring most beautiful wife Hermione Snape." Everyone raised their glasses and cheered for the wedded couple.

.

.

.

.

"Hey honey, are we having a honeymoon?" Hermione asked as they were driving back to the house from after the wedding. "You because of our baby and stuff."

"We can always stay at the house if that's fine with you." Severus answered.

"Yeah I'm fine with that. We'll speaking of our baby, what are we going to name her?" Hermione asked. It was already 8 months and they hadn't given their child s name yet.

"Let's come up with a list of names and then vote down to one. I'm thinking of either Jessie, or Zoe." Severus suggested.

"Those are nice names. I was thinking about Jamie, Emma, Isabella, Sophie, Skyler or Clara." Hermione listed. She had a whole list of good names but couldn't decide on 1.

"That's quite a list babe, let's give it a day and consult each other tomorrow."

"Okay." Hermione answered. They drove up to the drive way and arrived at the house. They walked inside hand in hand. Severus lit up the fire in the fireplace as Hermione sat in the couch facing him. He walked around, leaned over the couch and kissed her neck.

"This was supposed to be a newlyweds tradition, having sex on the night of our wedding, but seems like we..violated it." Severus chuckled lowly. Hermione giggled as he continued kissing her, saying some words in between each kiss. Hermione loved the deepness of his voice and found it sexy and a turn on.

"I'm sorry honey. I guess you're only limited to hugs and kisses only." Hermione giggled. Severus carried her in his arms into the bedroom. He laid her down and kissed her fully on the lips. "Oh my beautiful wife. I love you so much." He groaned. "I love you too." They cuddled until they both fell into a slumber.

.

.

Hermione woke up. Groggily and in pain. Her belly was causing a lot of pain for her back and her legs. She smelled something cooking. She looked beside her to see that Severus was not there. Maybe he's outside. She thought to herself. She carefully walked into the bathroom and got ready for the day.

Hermione walked outside and saw Severus cooking in the kitchen. She sat on the stool and watch him looking serious and focused. He turned around and looked surprised.

"Hermione! Good Morning honey!" He greeted. She smiled and greeted him as well. Severus brought a plate of eggs, toast and bacon in front of her.

"Breakfast is served!" Severus said as he sat down next to her. Her fed her forkfuls of egg, a bit of toast and strips of bacon. After loads of fooling around and laughing, they finally finished their food. Severus took the plate to the sink and started washing the dishes.

"Hey Sevvy?" Hermione called out. She decided that she wanted to decide the baby's name before she arrives.

"Yes?" Severus answered. He finished the washing all the dishes and walked towards her.

"I'm thinking we should decide on the baby's name now. You know she could come out early."

"I see. Well we have Jessie, Skyler, Emma, Jamie, Isabella, Clara, Sophia and Zoe to choose from. I mean they are all really nice names. Wish we could name her more than one name." As Severus had said that, an idea had popped into Hermione's head.

"We can name her more than one name!" Severus looked at her confusingly. "A middle name! like ours. That gives us two names to choose."

"How about one name from both our lists." Severus suggested. Hermione nodded and started to think about which name she was going to choose. Choosing your child's name was difficult. They were going to be stuck with this their whole life, so they had to make it good.

"I choose Zoe. From my list. Its your turn." Hermione thought hard and came to a conclusion.

"Isabella. Isabella Zoe Snape." Hermione announced. Severus smiled and kissed her upon her forehead. "It has a nice ring to it. Isabella Zoe Snape. Looks like we have our baby's name honey." Severus knelt down and rubbed her belly. "Can't wait till you arrive Isabella." Severus said coolly. Hermione looked down and smiled at her sweet and caring husband. She got what she always dreamed of. A loyal husband, a nice house, and soon a family of her own. She was now living her dream.

.


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N: This is it guys! The last chapter of the story! To those who read since the beginning, thank you! I had fun writing this and looking forward to your lovely comments. I'll be posting a new story soon so follow me and stay tuned! This is the end, so once again...Enjoy the Chapter :)**

.

.

"Tonks!" Hermione screamed. "Tonks! My water is breaking!" It was time. Isabella was arriving but Severus wasn't here. "Okay, okay. Let's get you in a car." Tonks held arm and guided her into the car. While Severus was out teaching at Hogwarts, Tonks was the one to watch Hermione. "Call Severus." Hermione breathed. "He needs to know that Isabella's coming."

"I'll call him right when we arrive at the hospital. Right now we need to drive fast." Tonks said as she started the car. She drove along the highway; Fast. Hermione was in the back breathing in and out slowly. Is this what her mom felt when she was pregnant? Hermione thought to herself. It feels like hell. After 10 minutes of driving, they arrived at the nearest hospital. Tonks helped her up and headed towards the emergency room. "My friend's water is broken!" Tonks yelled as she bursted through the door. The nurses hurried to her side, put Hermione onto a wheelchair and rushed her into one of the rooms to get checked.

When Severus got back to Hogwarts to teach another term, Hermione gave him a muggle phone so whenever she needed him, she would call. Tonks dialled him and prayed for him to pick up.

.

.

"Today we will go over the uses of the ingredient: Lacewing flies and-"

Severus was teaching his class of 5th years when he heard the phone ring. "Excuse me." He told the class before answering. He picked it up and answered it.

"Hello? Hermione, what's wrong?" He whispered into the phone.

"Severus!" Tonks yelled through the phone. Severus jerked off the phone and groaned as this pained his ear drum. "Yes?" "Hermionesinthehospitalandshe's she's" Tonks rambled. Severus was oblivious as to what she was saying. He couldn't understand her. "Okay, Okay, slow down. What is it?"

"Hermione's in the hospital. Her water just broke." Severus' eyes widened. Hermione. Isabella's coming. "She needs you Severus. Cancel what you're teaching right now and come to Royal Sussex County Hospital." She said calmly. Severus nodded. "Okay I'm coming." He hung up and cleaned up.

"You're all dismissed. Go to the Great Hall and you have study hall. I need to take care of something." Severus walked out the door and apparated to the hospital. He arrived and walked to the front desk.

"Do you have Hermione here?" He asked the lady at the desk. She looked through the papers and nodded. "Yes we do. Who are you in relation to her?" She asked. "H-husband. I"m her husband. S-severus Snape." Severus stuttered. He needed to see her before she gave birth.

"Room 110 Sir." She answered. He said a quick thanks and ran to the room. He pushed opened the door and saw Hermione laying on the bed with Tonks next to her.

"Hermione." He breathed. Hermione turned her head and smiled. "Severus!" Severus walked up to her and kissed her. He looked at Tonks who was watching them, smiling.

"Tonks, thank you for bringing Hermione here." Severus thanked. "No problem, Severus." As she said this Hermione groaned in pain.

"I'm going through labor again! I think it's time Sevvy!" Hermione shouted. Severus held her hand. "Right okay, breath Hermione. Tonks call the doctor." Tonks nodded and headed outside to call in the doctor. The doctor and nurses ran in and rolled her into the birth unit. Severus stayed by her side and held her hand tightly.

"Okay Hermione, you're going to have to push." The doctor said. "Okay push! 1,2,3,4-" Hermione pushed, trying to get the baby out. "Come on honey." Severus tried to support her.

"Ughh! You did this to me Severus! Ahh!" Severus ignored her, knowing that it was the birth talking. After a few pushes They heard crying. Hermione breathed in heavily and smiled at Severus.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Snape, Here's your baby girl." The doctor said as he held their baby up. Severus looked at Hermione who was crying in happiness. Severus kissed her forehead and smiled.

"What's her name?" One of the nurse asked. "Isabella Zoe Snape." Both Severus and Hermione answered.

.

.

.

.

"Look at her Severus." Isabella had Severus' black hair but Hermione's face frame. Severus was so glad she didn't have his ugly hooked nose. "She's beautiful, just like her mother." Severus cooed. Hermione smiled and leaned to kiss him. They smiled and looked at their baby together.

"I'm so glad this started from a drunk one night stand."

.

.

 **A.N: Its officially over! Again, Thank you so much for reading, I got over 3,000 reads from you guys and I'm ecstatic on how well this story has become. It was nice writing for you all and I hope you read my next story which is coming up. Its about Severus in the Muggle world with Hermione. There's a little snippet for you. ;)**


End file.
